return_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200214-history
Ophelia Chill
Entrance Chilling Entry Ophelia teleports in Special Attacks Neutral B - Amulet Blast Ophelia uses her amulet to shoot an energy blast. You can press B repeatly to shoot small blasts (like with the Super Scope). Or you can charge up a big energy blast keeping pressed B. This big blast can be aimed, like Samus' Neutral B. And, also this blast can absorb proyectiles and becoming bigger. But it can be reflected. Side B - Magic Eraser Ophelia uses a Magic Pencil to erase the oponent from the history. Everytime the eraser touches the enemy, he/she gets damage. The eraser can also erase items and special stocks (Toon Dr. Mario's Pills, Morshu's Rupees...). The bad thing is that if you fail, there is a lag time. Up B - Smoke-port A puff of smoke covers Ophelia and she teleports. When she do this, a star will appear. You can move it during a second to choose the place you want to teleport. There's a limitated radius to move it. If you don't move it, Ophelia will teleport upwards. The teleport can be cancelled with an attack. Down B - History Change Ophelia uses her magic book and she writes on it. After writing, she changes the course of history, making a random effect. It can be either good or bad. There's a 3/4 chance that something good happens, such as poison the oponent, creating items, creating explosions or restore life. But there's a 1/4 chance that something bad happens, such as damaging yourself. The bad things are more likely if you use the attack many times, so you shouldn't spam. Final Smash- History Erase Ophelia teleports and she appears in her manor saying that she's going to erase you "ONCE FOR ALL!". Then, a giant pencil appears. You can move the pencil with the joystick. If someone touches the eraser, he/she will disappear (Instant KO). But if anyone only touches the pencil, he/she will just get damage and knockback. The FS will end if everyone have been KO'd or after a while. K.O.s KOSFX1: "Ahh!" KOSFX2: "AH!" Star KOSFX: "You won't get away with This anget egghead!" Screen KOSFX: "Aghh!" Taunts Up: Shakes her butt (Dear God, why) Sd: She raises her skirt and says: "I have a big surprise" Dn: *laughs* Victory/Lose Pose Victory 1: "Nice try, but I've been better than you" Victory 2: Teleports away Victory 3: Shakes her butt (Again, why) Victory 4 (Vs. I.M. Meen): "Nice try Ignacius" Lose: She's tied up in a chair, trying to escape Character Description Ophelia is the main antagonist of the Chill Manor video game, which is a sequel to the I.M. Meen game. In the video game, she steals a book, and tried to rewrite history. She was known for erasing the children out of existence when they lost by erasing their names in the book. It was noted that she fell in love with a man named Ignatious, and at the end it was revealed to be I. M. Meen. She was later defeated and escapes with Meen, while he was promising to return. Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *AAA Combo- ??? *Dash Attack- ??? Tilt Attacks *Side- Attacks with her butt. *Up- Attacks her opponent by raising her skirt. *Down- ??? Smashes *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Aerials *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Grabs, Throws *Grab- Grabs with both hands *Pummel- ??? *Forward- Throws forwards *Back- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- Throws downwards Others *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Ground attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Icon The Chill Manor Icon Victory Music TBA Kirby Hat Ophelia's grey hair and glasses Wiimote Sound *Laughs* Classic Mode Intro TBA Rival 1: ??? TBA Transcript TBA Rival 2: ??? TBA Transcript TBA Ending TBA Snake Codec TBA Role In SSE TBA Extra Colors & Costumes Trivia *This is the first Empty Slot character with a moveset who didn't win the Empty Slot or the small debates. *In her video, YTPGuy changed the roster into 2 new ones based in Chincherrinas' design: Official (His personal choices and his favourite requests) and DLC (Popular Demand). *This is YTPguy's most waited moveset since it took him almost 5 months to make this moveset but this is also because he had a slow computer so it probably would have taken less time than Bill Nye because Bill was a character YTPguy never heard of. Video Category:Playable Characters Category:MS-DOS Category:Chill Manor Category:Female Category:Human Category:Villain Category:Adult Category:SuperNatural Powers Category:Magic User Category:YouTube Poop Category:YTPGuy17 Category:YTPGuy17's Video Movesets Category:Video Movesets